


Put Your Mouth on Me

by waywardwriter



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwriter/pseuds/waywardwriter
Summary: A pause. And then, “We have a meeting in the morning.”“I’ve already pushed it back.”Laurent let out a breathless laugh, which transformed into something else as Damen began to pepper soft kisses along his jawline. “Is that an effective way of ruling a kingdom?”“No,” said Damen. “But it’s an effective way of getting you into bed.”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	Put Your Mouth on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Moment's Silence (Common Tongue) by Hozier, aka the only blowjob song you ever need.

When Damen entered their bedchambers at night, Laurent was doing work. Typical. He knew Laurent was well aware of his presence, as no one else was given entrance unannounced. Damen walked towards the back of Laurent’s chair. He noted the way Laurent straightened his posture at the sound of footsteps approaching. The way his quill paused for a second, before continuing to glide across the parchment.

Despite the fact that Laurent was writing reports, something stirred deep within Damen, as it often did whenever Damen looked at him. Damen, now standing directly behind Laurent’s chair, waited for him to turn around. Yet, no response.

Damen huffed, a smile making its way onto his face, and decided this lack of attention simply would not do. Damen bent down to brush a kiss at the back of his ear, golden hair tickling his face. He would have kissed Laurent’s neck, if it were not for the tightly laced, high-collared Veretian clothing. 

Laurent hummed, his free hand reaching up to cup Damen’s face. “Hello, lover.”

“I want you,” Damen said, voice low and quiet in Laurent’s ear. He bit down on Laurent’s earlobe and tugged gently.

Damen felt the repressed shudder, the hand holding the quill tightening a fraction. Laurent continued to write. “At this very moment?”

“It’s been two days.” 

A pause. And then, “We have a meeting in the morning.” 

“I’ve already pushed it back.”

Laurent let out a breathless laugh, which transformed into something else as Damen began to pepper soft kisses along his jawline. “Is that an effective way of ruling a kingdom?”

“No,” said Damen. “But it’s an effective way of getting you into bed.”

“Giant animal.” 

“I want you,” said Damen. His hands found the laces at the front of Laurent’s jacket and pulled, loosening the fabric. “I want to pleasure you with my mouth. I want to coax you to the edge until you’re shaking and desperate for release. I want you to hold my head as I do it, and hear my name on your lips as you come.”

Laurent’s eyes were closed, lips parted. He set the quill on the desk. The jacket was half opened now, enough for Damen to push it down, along with the white silk shirt Laurent wore underneath, revealing a long expanse of skin, from neck to collarbone. 

“Yes.”

Like a moth to a flame, Damen couldn’t resist getting closer, pressing feathery kisses along the column of pale skin at Laurent’s neck. Each brush of his lips had Laurent’s pulse flutter. There was no outward reaction, not yet, and Damen was steadfastly determined to see Laurent lose himself.

“Yes to what?” Damen asked, looking at Laurent with a hint of mischief.

Laurent’s hand slid up, threading his fingers through Damen’s hair to pull him back in towards his neck. Damen abided to the silent command and continued delivering light kisses. 

“All of it. Anything. Just - ”

 _Don’t stop._ Laurent didn’t need to say it for Damen to hear it. 

Damen had the entire jacket unlaced and pulled it off. He brought a hand up, lightly tracing over Laurent’s shoulders, and then bending down to trace his tongue over where he had just touched. He took his time learning every curve and divot, lavishing every inch. Although Damen had very well done this before, every time felt like the first. 

A gentle bite on the shoulder resulted in another shiver. “I want to mark your skin,” There was a stir of desire at the idea of Laurent’s skin bruising under Damen’s mouth, of Laurent bearing reminders that only Damen could do this. The way Laurent moved to expose more of his neck, was enough indication that this appealed to him too. 

“If only we were in Akielos at the peak of summer. Everyone would see what you’ve done.”  
  
Damen laughed. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

“As much as you’d like it, I gather.”

Damen nosed at the juncture between neck and shoulder before sucking at the spot. He was mindful to be gentle, knowing how fair and sensitive Laurent’s skin was. Laurent sighed, fingers tightening their grip on Damen’s head. 

It was only when Damen was satisfied with his work did he pull off, admiring the way it already began to darken. He dropped another kiss to the mark, before kissing a trail upwards towards his intended destination. With two fingers, Damen tilted Laurent’s head towards him and, finally, delivered a kiss on his mouth.

The angle was slightly awkward. Laurent’s torso was twisted back, still seated at his desk. Damen had to bend down. Neither of them seemed to care. 

There was something irresistible about kissing Laurent. Laurent kissed with a single minded focus, as if nothing else mattered, as if this was the most important thing. Damen matched the intensity, savouring the way their lips moved together with practiced ease. 

Damen pulled on Laurent’s hair, gently guiding his head to tilt up to deepen the kiss. Laurent seemed to like that, the slight manhandling, and let out a small noise of encouragement. Damen chased it with his tongue, a pang of arousal settling low. 

They exchanged slow, open-mouthed kisses. A hand wandered, exploring the expanse of Laurent’s chest. Damen’s fingers brushed over pink nipples, swallowing the hitch of breath that came from Laurent. He played with each one, rubbing in circular motions, until they were hard and puckered. Damen couldn’t wait to take them into his mouth. 

Laurent broke off the kiss. “Damen, I -“

“Really?” 

Damen had gotten carried away, not noticing the way Laurent shifted in the chair, the quickening pulse, the heavier quality to his breathing. Laurent was close, already on the brink, and his pants weren’t even down. It spoke to Laurent’s sensitivity. He could come from being kissed and touched alone.

Damen cupped Laurent’s cheek, thumb brushing his cheekbone. They gazed at one another, lips millimetres apart. 

“Touch me,” Laurent whispered, in the air between them. 

“I am touching you.”  
  
“You know,” said Laurent, before being interrupted by a kiss. “What,” Another. “I mean.”

Damen took hold of Laurent and hauled him up so they stood facing each other. Damen brought his hands underneath Laurent’s thigh and lifted him up.

In response, Laurent wound his arms around Damen’s neck, surrendering his entire weight. Some primal part of Damen enjoyed holding Laurent, having him close and protected in his arms. A part of Damen considered changing his course, to pin Laurent against the wall and make love to him there.

But Damen had a plan, and he wanted to see it through. 

Damen walked them over to the bed, though it took some concentration to avoid the dainty furniture scattered around their bedchamber as Laurent peppered kisses over Damen’s face. Laurent let out a startled laughed, the sound clear as bells, when Damen almost tripped over the rug in his haste. 

Once Damen’s knees hit the mattress, he lowered Laurent until he lay on his back, arms out-flung above his head. 

“Take off my clothes,” said Laurent. “Yours, too.”

Undressing took two simple steps. Laurent’s eyes were very dark as he stared at Damen, his arousal evident. 

Boots were pulled off in two quick motions. Laurent’s pants took longer, though after months and months of practice, Damen had gained enough dexterity to loosen the laces quickly.

The sight of Laurent naked always left Damen feeling a little breathless. The world was not made for beauty like his. And Damen told him exactly that, and watched as a flush rose up over Laurent’s skin. 

There was an interval of kissing, before Damen helped Laurent move higher up in the bed. He tried to arrange the pillows as best he could, cushioning Laurent’s head. 

“I’m comfortable,” Laurent promised. “Stop fussing and kiss me.” 

Not one to deny Laurent anything, Damen leaned down to capture his lips, dizzy with how good it felt. Laurent’s hands stroked along Damen’s chest, his shoulders, the expanse of his back, wherever he could reach. He particularly enjoyed exploring Damen’s biceps, their shape clearly defined and well-muscled. 

Damen’s mouth travelled downwards, to the particular part of Laurent’s body he wished to enjoy first. The first swipe of tongue over nipple had Laurent exhaled sharply. Damen swirled his tongue, and glanced up, to where Laurent had his head tossed to the side, eyes closed tight.

“Let me hear you, Laurent,” said Damen, moving to the other nipple to give it the same devote attention. It provoked a soft sound that felt like victory. Laurent had always been quiet in bed, though Damen was pleased to note that the tension had long since faded away. He also enjoyed the challenge of wheedling sounds out of his lover, and to see the surrender of tightly-reined control. 

“Any more of this,” said Laurent, and pushed Damen’s head down. “And I won’t last.”

It was an admission that had Damen a little smug. He traveled lower, hands stroking Laurent’s flank and abdomen, which flexed under his administrations. His knuckles brushed against the line of fine gold hairs, trailing down from Laurent’s navel to where Damen greatly desired to be. Laurent’s cock was aroused, flushed red and already glistening at the tip. 

Damen took hold of it, marveling at its beautiful shape and the weight of it in his palm. Laurent looked down to watch him, his face rosy in complexion. Damen kissed the base of his cock and Laurent made another soft sound. Damen pressed small gentle kisses upwards until he reached the tip. There, he blew a thin stream of air. Laurent twitched, a choked gasp escaping his lips as his hands fisted the sheets. 

“If you want me,” said Laurent, a barely there tremble in his voice. “Then have me. I will not tolerate any more - “ Laurent moaned as Damen went down, taking his entire length. “Teasing.” 

Damen drew off. “You were saying?”

Before Laurent could replied, Damen took him back in his mouth. Damen’s hands found Laurent’s hips, holding him down. It brought Damen unconfounded joy, to give Laurent this pleasure. To see Laurent allow himself to give into the sensation, and the soft high-pitched noises Damen wasn’t sure Laurent was aware of letting out. Laurent’s hips shifted, unable to move, an unconscious striving for more.

Laurent’s hand cupped Damen’s head. Damen hummed, the vibrations making Laurent keen, his fingers tightening their grip. It was heady, the smell of Laurent’s skin, the taste of his salt flavoured need, and the drawn out sounds that urged Damen on. Damen’s focus narrowed down to this, this wondrous perfect moment. 

Damen felt Laurent tremble and moved down to nuzzle the smooth skin of his inner thighs. He thumbed the space between thigh and torso, and relished the rippling effect it had on Laurent. He was so sensitive. 

“Tell me what you need.”

“You. Just you.” It took effort for Laurent to push the words out. “Make me come.”

“Say it again,” he said. His hands touched Laurent’s cock with slow, firm strokes. 

“Damen,” an edge of desperation. “I have to come.”

Needing it suddenly, Damen surged up to kiss Laurent. His hands sped up, the pace quicker, strokes lengthening. “I love seeing you like this,” said Damen. Laurent was panting into Damen’s mouth, his blue eyes wide, the roots of his blond hair slightly damp with sweat. “I’m the only one who can give you this, make you feel like this. Do you feel good?”

“ _Yes_.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Damen continued, and moved down Laurent’s body. “Laurent. You’re beautiful; your mind, body, soul. There is no poem or song in the world that could do you justice.”

Damen took Laurent back in his mouth. He slowed his movement, wanting to finish Laurent in this manner, surely and inevitably. A whine slipped out of Laurent. Damen furled his tongue at the slit, and had to resist smiling as helpless sounds streamed out of Laurent’s mouth without filter.

“ _D-Damen._ ” 

Laurent came, his back arched, stuttering Damen’s name. Damen swallowed and suckled the head, milking every drop. He only stopped when Laurent twitched from oversensitivity. 

Laurent tugged at Damen’s head, bringing their lips together again. It was sensual, their kisses long and drawn-out as their tongues slid together. Damen moaned, knowing that Laurent must be tasting his own release. Laurent held Damen’s face with both hands. “Touch yourself,” Laurent said, voice soft. “Come for me.”

Damen’s arousal, half-forgotten in his quest to bring Laurent pleasure, roared to life, its fire all-consuming. He reached a hand down to his cock. His eyes locked onto Laurent’s. It didn’t take long before Damen shuddered, spilling between their bodies. Laurent kissed him through it. 

There was a towel by their bed. Laurent reached over and wiped themselves down, before unceremoniously tossing it onto the floor to be dealt with in the morning. Damen held onto Laurent’s waist and shifted his weight, rolling over so Laurent could sprawl on top of him. Limbs heavy, Laurent had no objections as he arranged himself into a comfortable position. Laurent sighed, resting his head into the crook of Damen’s neck. He pressed a lazy kiss there, a hand on top of Damen’s chest, feeling the strong, steady beat. The sight of Laurent, sated and relaxed, had Damen’s heart overbrimming with affection.

Damen wound an arm around him as Laurent cuddled into his embrace. They basked in the afterglow. 

It was a while before either of them spoke. 

“I still need to finish the report.” Laurent said it with a yawn.

“I’ll do it later,” Damen promised, his hand stroking over Laurent’s flank. “Stay. We have time.”

“All right,” said Laurent, who usually would not give in to Damen so easily. “I don’t think I could concentrate anyways.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Damen asked. 

Laurent made an amused sound. “Are you angling for compliments?”

“Possibly.”

Laurent looked up. His cheeks were still flushed, eyes bright and filled with warmth. “It was perfect, Damen.”

A swell of pride ballooned in Damen’s chest. He held Laurent closer. “After the meeting is over, I want to make love to you all night.”

“We just made love.”

“I want to be inside you.” Damen wanted Laurent in every way imaginable. 

“So many wants,” said Laurent, tone humourous. 

They shared a few sweet, lingering kisses, the urgency from before dissipating into a quiet peace. “It’s all you,” said Damen. “You are all I want.”

“And I’m yours,” said Laurent, lacing their fingers together. “As much as you are mine.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to Damen and Laurent, who are probably kissing and cuddling and holding hands at this very moment (only the best for our kings)!


End file.
